Past, present and future
by marina-chan3
Summary: K&K, read it, i think you will like it!!!


PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE.  
This is a translation of an original fic of myself writed in spanish, if you find errors, please tell me, the english language it is not my mother language, I'm doing this, because this is good for me, but if you don't comunicate to me the errors i have done, i won't know it ever, if you could do it better than me, tell me, i will be glad to post your suggestions.  
  
Second, as you know, Rurouni Kenshin or any of his caracters are not mine.  
  
............................................................................ .............................................  
The time had play havic on her delicate body; Kaoru, passed her hand across her body in an atempt to find in the woman that she was touching now, the girl she once was. Her breast have grown up; her belly was no longer firm, but creamy and soft; her hips were wide and well formed.  
Kenshin entered in that very moment, he looked to his wife, she was magnificent. He went near her, putting his arms around her waist, kaoru turned to face him, "Kenshin, Look at me, Do you think I'm pretty still?"  
Kenshin laughed, "No, I have never though of you being pretty, i think you are beautiful", Kaoru got annoyed "Kenshin, be serious".  
Kenshin caught her chin with his hand, and made her look up to the mirror; then, he caressed every part of her body" You are a goddess Koishi, I cherish your hair, and your neck, ummmm, I love the taste of your mouth, and the aroma of your skin, I turn mad with you caresses, and with your body" "Look ate yourself !"; yes, you are not anymore the child you were when I knew you, your breast are rounded, perfects, whites like the face of the moon; your hips, are more femenine now,and more beautiful than ever, they have grown up because the bith of our child, I don't know how I control myself when I see you walking; your belly, ummmm your belly, your little belly round and soft, maybe it is not a board anymore, but it arouse me..." Kenshin turned Kaoru so he could look at her in the eyes.  
Kenshin looked at her " Are you happy now?", Kaoru watched his face, and caressed the scar in it, it seemed to desappear by the years "Kenhsin?".  
"Uhm?"answered Kenshin while he kissed the palm of her hand, "Kenshin?, Will you still love me when I get old?" Kenshin left her hand and hugged her so he could see her face " What do you mean Kaoru-dono?", Kaoru looked worried, "Will you still love me when my hair won't be black anymore but white, or when the flesh of my body turns so soft that you won't want to touch it, or when I become ugly, or when i have wrinkles in my face?  
Kenshin looked at her" Not only I'm going to love you then, I'm going to love you every day since then, and I will see you the same beautiful that i see you now, I only want to grow old by your side"  
Kaoru looked at him with sincerity in her eyes; "I love you Kenhsin"; Kenshin smiled "I love you too, Kaoru" He hugged her.  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"uhmm?"  
  
"Do you think I'm getting old?"  
  
"No", answered Kaoru funy.  
  
"Ano....Kaoru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you love me when I will be bald, and my flesh get flaby, and when i have not teeth? or when....well... you know...It happens to a lot of men when they get old ...that they can't..., you know...¿will you love me..ummm.. when I could not....anymore?  
"I will think about it" Kaoru giggled.  
"Hey, I have told you that i will love you forever and you..." She hushed him with a kiss.  
"Come on silly, come to bed, before you can not.... you know..." She winked at him, and went playfully to their futon swagging her hips and turning to look at him in the way"  
Kenshin smiled evily, and got between the sheets of the futon with the love of his life, his plan:, tickle her till she admits that she will love him forever, plan b: make love to her till she pass out.  
FIN  
It's my first fic in english, i hope you like it. I want to write in spanish and english, but the englih will take his time. Reviews please!!! 


End file.
